


kill or be killed

by JustARandomIdiot



Series: falling [3]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: She doesn’t have to think about catching him. It’s an instinct by this point; he leaps, she catches, and she lifts him up to safety. And they’re both safe. It’s always like this.One shot based on the ending of Little Nightmares 2. This one is like the previous story, but in the point of view of Six.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: falling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178549
Kudos: 33





	kill or be killed

She doesn’t have to think about catching him. It’s an instinct by this point; he leaps, she catches, and she lifts him up to safety. And they’re both safe. It’s always like this.

But this time, it’s different. He leaps, she catches. But she doesn’t lift him.

She holds him by his arm, looking down as he dangles in her grip. She notices that for the first time, he isn’t wearing the bag on his head. For the first time, she can see his face. 

He is waiting for her to lift him up.

She keeps her grip. But she doesn’t lift him up.

Several thoughts flood her mind. He had saved her from the Hunter, but had brought her deeper into the unforgiving world as a consequence. He had saved her, but had been the reason she was constantly taken, kidnapped. 

He destroyed the one thing that gave her comfort. He took away the thing that gave her joy. He destroyed her constant, her safety.

She can see his eyes, his eyes wide with fear, expectant. She gets a good look at his face.

He looks so much like the Thin Man that took her. He looks so much like the Thin Man that hurt her. That ruined her.

He is still waiting for her. She doesn’t lift him up.

She remembers the fear. She remembers the uncertainty. She remembers anger, betrayal, pain.

One thought runs through her mind: she can’t let him live. 

In this cruel world they live in, there is no kindness, no hope. In this cruel world, there are predators and prey. In this world, only the biggest and the strongest survive. Survival of the fittest. Kill or be killed.

She continues to stare down at him.

She would not be killed.

She opens her hand. She lets him go. And she watches him fall.

She sees the shock in his eyes as she does. She sees the fear, the hurt in that split second.

He is falling, falling… 

He feels betrayed, she knows it. She knows the feeling, when she lost her comfort, her constant, her safety.

She is losing that again. But this time, she doesn’t care. She doesn’t  _ want _ to care. This time, she is choosing to destroy it.

She walks away to the portal, the only way out of this place. There is guilt, the heaviness of what she did now weighing on her shoulders, but she ignores it. She needs to ignore it. She needs to survive.

She holds herself tightly. She hums her tune, her comforting tune, to calm her down, to help her forget.

She doesn’t look back. She keeps moving forward. She is going to survive.

She will not be killed.


End file.
